


Whichever Way the Wind Blows (You’ll Always be There)

by WonderfullyMajical



Category: Persona 3
Genre: I’m so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyMajical/pseuds/WonderfullyMajical
Summary: It’s the one-year anniversary of Shinijiro’s death. Akihiko decides to go and visit his grave for the first time since he passed.





	Whichever Way the Wind Blows (You’ll Always be There)

**Author's Note:**

> GOD I’M SORRY THIS IS SO SAD

Akihiko’s face darkened as soon as he had seen the date on his calendar: October 4th. It had been one full year since Shinjiro’s death. Whatever memories that had slipped Akihiko’s mind during the past twelve months came rushing back, akin to the feeling of bile, racing up your throat to escape, quick and hot and bitter. It left him gripping the edges of his desk, trying to calm his breathing as he watched tears stain the cherrywood he tried so hard to keep polished. 

Akihiko eventually found his breathing relaxing, the burning yet cold sensation in his throat starting to fade away. The rush of emotion left the boxer feeling breathless, like he would get after a particularly tough match. He could almost feel the aching bruises from the punches thrown on that day; feel those resolved eyes locked into his own, fading from this world. 

It hurt. It always hurt. 

For once in his life, Akihiko skipped training. He decided to visit Shinjiro’s grave instead. 

Dressing himself in his regular clothes, Akihiko struggled to fix his hair and hide his puffy eyes. He didn’t want Shinjiro’s spirit to see his pain; to think that he was falling apart again. No, he was still doing alright. But the anniversary of a loved one’s death was supposed to hurt like this... Or so Mitsuru had told him. Maybe it’s his fault. Maybe he’s not strong enough. Akihiko’s mind continued throwing thought after cruel thought at him as he set out to the store.

He bought three types of roses there: red, pink, and white. A small smiled crossed his lips as he remembered the Valentine’s Day of the year before. He gave these same roses to Shinjiro. Akihiko even researched their meanings. Love, friendship, purity. 

When he arrived at Shinjiro’s grave, Akihiko carefully set the bundle of roses down. He did his usual routine, making sure the gravestone wasn’t damaged and that nobody had tried to ruin the plot. Once he was done, the boxer just stood there, feeling just as empty as he had the last time he visited.

With a deep breath, Akihiko began to speak, even though he knew nobody could hear. “Hey, Shinji... I’m sorry I didn’t visit as much as I promised. You probably can’t hear me, but just in case, I’ll speak to you.” 

He tried to keep from choking up and breaking down in tears again. He can save that for the drive back. “Ken is doing alright. So is Koromaru. I’ve watched over them like I promised you... We miss you a lot. Ken talks about you almost every day.” A soft, resentful laugh left him. “I miss you. I know this isn’t much, but I hope you’ll find peace in Heaven knowing that I still hold you close to my heart... I love you, Shinji. I’ll be up there with you when the time comes.” 

As Akihiko turned to leave, he heard the wind pick up. He could’ve sworn that he felt a kiss to his cheek and a hand ruffling his hair. It couldn’t have been him... But Akihiko couldn’t help but hope it was.

He felt less alone that night. The stars seemed to glow a little brighter, and Akihiko thought that he saw Shinjiro’s smile painted in the sky.


End file.
